


God Rage

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anger, Animals, Anime, Betrayal, Card Games, Character Study, Dimension Travel, Drama, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Genetics, Hell, Loss of Identity, Masks, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Puns & Word Play, Rebirth, Revenge, Science Fiction, Survival, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Tron wears rage like a cruel medallion.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	God Rage

God Rage

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Summary:

Tron wears rage like a cruel medallion.

* * *

A Baron Aberconway in no man’s land, vagabond shuffling the vacuum between parallel worlds. Flash impacts there could burst the soul. Byron had lost so many pieces of himself already. As lightning stripped away chromosomes, years flaked off the plain coat he hugged for protection, and memories fought entanglement under jungle fever mental state.

There wasn’t any food. No water. Somehow, he survived on the grudge Dr. Faker left him with.

Berners’ falcon would not give him a lay of the badlands.

Did Kazuma make it out? Was Faker king of interdimensional research back on Earth? His once friend, a desperate and driven man hoping to open the door, wore a mask of fickle friendship. How determinedly he changed, surrendered their lives, and stole the DNA of their work.

They got sacrificed, and yet unknown to Byron, Faker got his son on extended life support. Heriter of Barian’s sustaining genome.

Byron bound his unsightly disfigurement in negating eale-strength iron that could mitigate the constant storms: the charged blasts trimming his body, and the galaxy eye now marked unalterably on his face.

These weren’t havens for unicorns, as his youngest of three dreamed. They were hell, where competing energies shattered him apart like pecks from invisible twin-headed eagles or the lacerating claws of hungry lions.

What good was science, companionship, and valour? Chaos saved him.

Scars blazoning the escutcheon, betrayal hollowing him to the bones, he marched, emptied of emotion. No love. Not even hate. Only the will to seek revenge, Kazuma’s creed vivid.

The purest concentration of basilisk poison wouldn’t collect in him. He’d fan anger’s flames.

God Medallion Hand, augment high arts that he may rip the sky and unleash unprecedented rage!

Rising out death’s abyss, the boy who had to be home ’fore midnight.

The record of the identity Faker snatched, a powerful crest.

Chris beheld the Arclight family patriarch, gonfalon – their coat of arms – harking Heraldic Beasts.

Tron, Byron reborn.


End file.
